


Crumbs

by CacophonyOfWords



Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, basically Rin and Haru on retreat with the national team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords
Summary: “I could seriously kiss you right now.”
“Please, don’t.” Haru says with another yawn.





	

Rin sighs in relief as the front door of the hotel shut behind him. He drags himself over to the counter, where the receptionist is awaiting him with a welcoming smile.

 

“Welcome to our hotel, sir.”

 

“Hello,” he says with a tired smile. “I’m Matsuoka Rin, I’m here with the Japanese team.”

 

The receptionist nods in understanding and enters the information into her computer. “Yes, your coach told me you would arrive late because of a flight delay,” she says quickly before picking up a post-it note attached near the keyboard. “He also asked to let you know that tomorrow you have a free day, but to be ready for a team meeting at 5pm in our conference room.”

 

“Thank you,” Rin says, blinking quickly and trying to not glare at the woman in front of him. It’s not that he feels sleepy, the eventual flights were nice enough to let him nap… his eyes just need some down time, away from all the bright lights. Not to mention, he is in a desperate need of a shower. His trip was already long enough, but then his first flight from Sydney got postponed. He ended up losing the other two flights he was supposed to board. “May I ask if you still have room service?” And, he is starving.

 

“I’m sorry,” the receptionist says with a shake of her head. “It closed forty-five minutes ago. Perhaps you can try to find something in the minibar fridge up in your room?” she suggests.

 

“Ah,” Rin sighs. “It’s okay, don’t worry.”

 

She gives him a sympathetic smile and slips the keycard across the counter. “You’re in room 243 on the second floor, your roommate has checked in hours ago.”

 

“Haru?” Rin asks curiously, although he already knows the answer.

 

The woman types something more into her computer. “Mister Nanase Haruka, yes. He checked in with the rest of the team earlier.”

 

“Thank you,” Rin nods and picks up the key.

 

“Would you like me to call for a bellboy to help you with your luggage?” the receptionist asks, as Rin grabs hold of his suitcase and the duffel bag.

 

“I’m good, thanks anyway,” Rin reassures her, swinging the duffel bag over his shoulder.

 

“Then enjoy your stay, and have a nice rest,” she bids him goodnight, and Rin gives her one more nod before making his way to the elevator.

  

* * *

 

 

When he slips into his room, he is welcomed by pitch darkness and he can barely make out the outlines of the room thanks to the light seeping through the hallway.

 

There are two queen sized beds against the wall, with one low nightstand positioned between them, and across there is a small dining table with two chairs. The room has a small balcony and he can see a coffee table with two armchairs near the big glass door that leads outside. He gives it a quick shrug, he has seen both better and worse hotel rooms.

 

Deciding he needs a shower to get rid of all the remains of his way-too-long trip, he grabs his duffel bag and drags it inside the bathroom. He flicks on the light and kneels down to pull the zip of his bag open, pulling out a fresh pair of underwear and a tank top. Leaving his clothes in a small heap on the floor he slides open the shower door and is immediately hit with the familiar scent of Haru’s favorite shower gel – he must have taken a shower not too long ago. Rin smiles to himself as he ignores the small soap bottles supplied by the hotel and grabs the familiar blue bottle Haru has left there.

 

Barely ten minutes later, he is back in the main room, wearing a towel on his head and feeling slightly less tired but still hungry. He sits down on the empty bed and starts rubbing at his hair, cursing at himself for not accepting the extra cookies the flight attendant had tried to offer him on more than one occasion. Perhaps he might really check the mini-bar and find something that isn't just empty calories that will leave him even more hungry…

 

“Rin?”

 

A pitchy squeak leaves his mouth as he looks up to see Haru leaning over his bed, one arm extended after turning the night lamp on. Haru is looking at him with eyes half open and one of the worst cases of bed hair Rin has ever seen.

 

“Shit, you scared me.” Is the only thing he says as Haru settles back under the covers, this time facing Rin.

 

“What time is it?” Haru asks, hiding a yawn behind the duvet.

 

“I arrived a little after 11,” Rin says. He drops his head lower and rubs at the hair on the back of his head. “Just go back to sleep, I’ll see if there’s any fruit in the mini fridge and go to bed myself.”

 

“I ordered you food.”

 

Rin’s head snaps up in surprise. “Huh?”

 

The covers move with Haru’s shrug. “When coach told me you’d arrive late, I thought you’d be hungry so I got you a sandwich. It’s on the table.”

 

Rin looks over and can indeed now see there's a covered plate in the middle of the table. He turns back to Haru.

 

“I could seriously kiss you right now.”

 

“Please, don’t.” Haru says with another yawn.

 

Rin snorts and lets the towel drop from his head before he gets up to grab the food. Under the steel dome, he finds a ham and cheese sandwich wrapped in plastic foil and a can of juice. He grabs both items and walks back to his bed, leaving the now open juice on the night stand and biting into the unwrapped sandwich.

 

“You will get crumbs all over your bed,” Haru comments.

 

“I don’t really care,” Rin says with a mouth full and takes a sip from the can. He grimaces as the sour orange juice hits his palate. “Gah, I just brushed my teeth.”

 

“Not my problem,” Haru says in his defense as he pulls himself up to sit against the headboard.

 

“What’s up with that?” Rin asks amused, looking at Haru’s frame. “Since when do you sleep shirtless?”

 

“It’s hot under these covers.”

 

“You’re just flaunting your new muscles.” Rin smirks.

 

“Stop ogling me,” Haru mutters, but Rin can see his bicep flexing out of the corner of his eye.

 

“They won’t help you beat me,” Rin continues.

 

Haru shrugs. “We’re just on retreat. And I’m not the one eating carbs before bed.”

 

Rin snorts on the last bite of his sandwich and balls up the plastic wrap. “And here I thought you were being considerate. No, you just wanted to get yourself a head start,” he chuckles and throws the plastic ball at Haru, but Haru sees him and sends the ball flying across the room with a quick move of his hand.

 

“Pick that up and go to bed,” is all Haru says as he sneaks back under the covers.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Rin gets up and finishes the last sip of his juice. “Do we have a trash can?” he asks, picking up the plastic ball from under the table.

 

“Near the fridge.”

 

Rin looks around and finds the metal can between the balcony door and the small fridge. He drops the trash just half a second before Haru leaves the room in complete darkness again.

 

“Oi,” Rin complains. “I don’t see where I’m going,” he turns around and tries to get back to the beds, managing to hit his foot against the vase of a small plant. “Fuck!”

 

“Just go to bed,” Haru mutters.

 

“First the carbs, now random injuries, you sure relay on all the cheap tricks to beat me.” Rin snorts as he slowly makes his way back. If he walks away from the walls, he shouldn’t collide with any other random vase. Eventually his knees touch the softness of the mattress and he sneaks under the covers.

 

“This is not your bed.” Haru says before Rin’s head can even touch the pillow.

 

“Mine has crumbs all over it.” Rin explains, feeling the warmth of the covers. “You were right, it is really hot under these,” he pulls himself up a bit, just enough to remove his tank top and dropping it somewhere on the floor.

 

“I warned you about that, not my problem,” Haru mutters waiting for Rin to stop wiggling around and settle down.

 

Rin simply smiles in the dark and stretches out his neck until his lips clumsily touch the corner of Haru’s mouth.

 

“I know you missed me.”

 

“I did not.” Haru mutters back, but Rin can hear the slight humor in it.

 

“Well, I did miss you.” It's just a faint whisper as he moves his lips just a bit to cover Haru’s. He waits for Haru to move and indeed, not even two seconds later, Haru’s lips are parting and a hand tangles itself into Rin’s hair. The kiss is slow but deep, just like Rin was expecting after not seeing his boyfriend for over three months.

 

“You taste like ham and orange juice,” Haru comments as he pulls away.

 

Rin snorts. “And whose fault is that?” he asks amused as he lets his lips slide down Haru’s neck and latch on the skin there.

 

“Rin- _gh_ ,” Haru moans at the first feeling of suction. He turns on his back but with his hand still behind Rin’s neck, he only manages to roll Rin on top of him. “Didn’t we say no to any of that during the retreat?”

 

“Actually,” Rin pulls away and instead just moves his leg across Haru’s to trap him on the mattress. “From what I understood we are off duty until tomorrow, 5 in the afternoon.”

 

“I can pencil you in for the morning then. Will ten minutes be enough?”

 

“Ten minutes?” Rin asked in a pitchy voice, slapping his hand on the nightstand to turn on the lamp. “You’d give me only ten minutes, seriously?” he asked half-offended.

 

“Ugh,” Haru groans and drops his arm over his face. “The light,” he mutters and waves his other hand in the air, motioning for Rin to turn it off again.

 

Instead, Rin grabs the cover and pulls them over their bodies, enclosing them in a cocoon with the light dimmed by the cover.

 

“Better?” he asks, his breath tickling Haru’s ear.

 

Haru wraps an arm around his neck while one of his ankles hooks itself around Rin’s calf. He turns his face until his lips can touch Rin’s.

 

“You’re making it hotter,” he whispers, biting Rin’s lip after the last word.

 

Rin grinned. “Not my problem.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, I cockblocked you. But this has been in the works since January and I just wanted to post it. If one day I get into the mood to finish it (because trust me, i KNOW how this scene ends), I'll add in a second part.
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to extraordinary for betaing this little thing and insert all the commas I ignore.


End file.
